Victoria's Jellicle Love
by RedTailedCat
Summary: What will Victoria do when she has to pick a mate before the next Jellicle Ball?
1. The Washer

**Hey! So, I changed my username again, I know, I know. But I had to republish my stories. So here they are! I've edited them some, so hopefully they're somewhat better then the originals. Let me know what you guys think and I'll send some digital cookies your way! :D**

* * *

When Victoria woke up in her den she shared with Jemima and Jellylorum, she found she had woken up very early. She crept out the den without waking anyone. She had meant to wake early, but not this early. She had been seeing Plato in the early mornings for a while now. She tiptoed to her and Plato's usual meeting place to see if he was there yet. As she walked up to the normally vacant and secluded dryer, she heard whispering and purring. She peeked in and saw Tugger and Misto nuzzling each other.

"TUGGER AND MISTO?!" Victoria scream-whispered.

"Victoria, it-it's not what it looks like!" whispered Tugger trying to quiet down the fuming kitten.

"What does it look like, because I'm sure if Bomba was here, she would disagree!" said Victoria.

"Victoria, I promise you, we were just talking!" said Misto, Victoria's long time friend, and ex-lover.

While Victoria was Alonzo's mate, she had many relationships that few knew about. Right now, she was seeing Plato, Admetus, and Coricopat. She knew she had to pick one though before the next Jellicle Ball. While she didn't have to choose her mate, she had to pick one lover in the end. She loved them all and didn't want to pick just one. She had a suspicion though that there would be fighting over her.

"Well, I suggest you scram before I go get Bomba!" said Victoria angrily, worried that another Jellicle would be alerted to the racket they were making.

"Victoria, please don't tell Bomba!" Tugger said pleadingly, "I'll do anything!"

"How about we discuss in the morning?" said Victoria, hoping that Plato was not choosing this moment to walk up.

"Fine!" said Tugger walking away, pulling a pink Misto with him by the paw.

Gah! They ruined my entire morning, thought Victoria. Her ears perked up as she heard footsteps. When she turned her head, Plato swept her up and kissed her.

"Well look what I found!" whispered Plato in a sultry whisper as he nuzzled her.

"A cute kitten?" asked Victoria, equally sultry before kissing him again.

Plato and Victoria stayed in the washer long after the sun had risen exchanging kisses, purrs, and whispers before they eventually fell asleep. Suddenly Victoria remembered that she said she would meet Tugger in the morning. She pulled away from a sleeping Plato and looked at the sky. She planted a kiss on his forehead before hurriedly creeping away. She hoped Tugger wouldn't get mad if she was late, even though he was late all the time.

She walked up to his den sweating slightly, for it was in the very middle of summer and was already very hot. She mewed at the entrance and after no response, she crept in. When her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she saw Tugger and Misto cuddling on his bed. She sighed exasperatedly.

"TUGGER!" Victoria shouted. After she had done this several times, they finally woke up. When they saw her, they jumped and quickly crawled apart.

"Heh, heh, hey Victoria," said Tugger sheepishly, "Sorry, I forgot about our meeting."

"Good morning to you too." Victoria said curtly, her anger rising.

"Umm, could you step out for just a second, please? I just want to speak to Tugger quickly and I'll be gone." said Misto who had gone pink in the face again. Victoria sighed and walked back out.

As soon as she had done so, Jellylorum ran over to her with a look of complete relief mixed with anger.

"Where have you been all morning?" yelled Jellylorum, "When we woke up, you weren't there! Jennyanydots, Munkustrap, Demeter, and I have been worried sick all morning thinking that Macavity had gotten you!"

"I'm so sorry!" said Victoria, trying to come with a lie.

"Well, explain yourself!" said Jellylorum expectantly.

"Um, well you see-"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to let me know what you think in a review or what I should change! Digital cookies will be given!**


	2. Morning Sun

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"I told her to come with me," said Misto walking out of Tugger's den, "I was having a hard time sleeping and wanted a playmate."

Misto had already figured out that Plato and Victoria were seeing each other. He felt he owed something to his longest childhood friend.

"Well, you ought to have told someone! And why did you come out of Tugger's den?" said a skeptical Jellylorum who had been joined by Munkustrap and Jennyanydots (who both were shaking their heads disapprovingly).

"Um, well you see," stammered Misto who had just gone pink _again,_ "Um, well…"

"Spit it out! You won't get in trouble!" said Munkustrap who was relieved because Victoria was his daughter. Tugger walked out just then because he was getting curious what was taking Victoria so long.

"Vic-" said Tugger, his eyes widening at the sight of all the cats who had gathered at the entrance to his den.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the infamous Rum Tum Tugger," Munkustrap rudely, "Can you explain what these two kits were doing this morning in _your_ den?"

"I was having a bit of a sleepover," said Tugger keeping his cool, "I was looking for company."

"Why couldn't you go get Bomba?" demanded Jenny, who had been silent this entire time, "She has given you plenty of company in the past." Jenny raised her eyebrows at the two older cats.

Victoria looked nervously from cat to cat hoping that her secret wouldn't be revealed. After a confusing conversation, Victoria and Misto were pulled away by the ears to Jenny's den for a good talking to.

When they arrived, several kittens were already there including Jemima, Electra, Coricopat, and Tumblebrutus. They stared up at them, until Demeter, who was watching the kittens while the others searched for Victoria, said, "Now, dears, you know better than to stare. Come on now, it's a beautiful day." Demeter stood and ushered the still staring kittens out of the den into the warm morning sun.

"You two stay here," Jenny said pointing at Misto and Victoria, "I'd like to speak to Demeter for a second." She stepped out, leaving the two kits alone in the den. They stood awkwardly not looking at each other or saying anything.

"Okay! Have a seat." said Jenny, sitting on her little pile of blankets, and began to lecture the two kittens.

* * *

When Misto and Victoria finally stepped out of the den, everyone was awake and trying to keep cool in the hot summer sun. Jemima and Electra suddenly came pouncing up to them with excited looks on their faces. When Victoria turned around, Misto wasn't there. Ugh, probably off to go get Tugger, thought Victoria, rolling her eyes.

"So, what happened to you?" said Jemima practically bursting with excitement and curiosity.

"Well, you know how I've been seeing Plato for a while now?" said Victoria, not meeting their eyes, "I snuck out this morning to go see him. When I got there, Misto and Tugger were there!" Electra and Jemima's eyes got wider, which Victoria thought was not possible.

"Tugger and Misto? But I thought-"

"I know, but don't you dare tell Bomba, you know how she'll be and Tugger will kill you if he finds out that you know." interrupted Victoria.

"Wow, I mean, I knew Tugger was a troublemaker, but who knew he would go as so far to cheat on Bomba!" said Electra, the things in her head finally clicking into place.

"I have to go! I promised Tugger I'd meet him this morning and it's practically the afternoon!" said Victoria, already pouncing away.

Electra and Jemima jealously stared open-mouthed at her. They turned away back to the group of chattering kits.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review and I'll try to respond!**


	3. Macavity!

**Hello, my friendly neighborhood Jellicles! Here's the 3rd segment of Victoria's Jellicle Love! Enjoy!**

* * *

When Victoria got back to the clearing in the junkyard after meeting Tugger (he agreed to let her sit on his lap for the next 3 story-telling of his), all the kittens had gathered to play. They were being carefully watched over by Jellylorum and Jenny. Plato, Admetus, Coricopat, and Alonzo all looked up at her hopefully, wondering who she would sit with. Alonzo didn't know of her relationships but the others knew that she was to mate with Alonzo. She decided to sit with Alonzo, so as not to reveal her secrets to the other kittens. She walked up to Alonzo and cuddled up next to him. He nuzzled her and put a paw around her. She purred and nuzzled him back. Her lovers glared at Alonzo slightly but understood her decision. When all the kittens were all settled down, Jellylorum called out,

"Now, you all know that Bustopher Jones agreed to come to tell you a story on his own time and I want you all on your best behavior!"

The kittens groaned silently, because all of Bustopher's stories were just the recipes for his favorite foods.

Bustopher walked out from behind a rather large trash bin. When he did so, Jenny toppled over backwards, faint. It was well known she had strong feelings for him.

"Ah! The youngins!" exclaimed Bustopher.

"UNCLE BUSTOPHER!" cried the kittens in fake admiration.

"Would you all like to hear a story?" said Bustopher setting his rather large self down on an overturned top hat. Bustopher began his 'story' (it was really the recipe for a roast beef) and the kittens calmed down.

* * *

Victoria had almost fallen asleep in Alonzo's lap when there came a cry,

"MACAVITY!"

She popped up quivering with excitement and fear. Alonzo nuzzled her and held her close. The kittens were mewing in fear until Jenny, Jelly, Skimble, and Tugger had ushered them into a safe hiding spot.

"Will you all be okay here?" asked Skimble glancing back to the clearing where there was pandemonium, "We have to leave, but Bomba will be here soon to help."

He scampered out, with Tugger on his heels. Jenny and Jelly were trying to quiet the terrified kittens down. Alonzo held Victoria close and whispered words of comfort to her even though he was plenty scared himself.

When Bomba finally pounced in, almost all the kittens had fallen asleep.

"I'm here! Macavity is still on the outskirts of the junkyard, but we think he's leaving. Macavity almost got Demeter again, though!" Bomba said panting.

"Oh my goodness, did anyone get injured?" whispered Jenny, who had begun to tremble and was as white as a sheet because Demeter was her daughter.

"No, there are a few cuts and scratches, but everyone's okay." Bomba whispered, who had noticed the pile of sleeping kits. The three queens settled down and chatted hoping everyone was fine and Macavity would leave. Victoria had heard it all, and was slightly relieved. She snuggled deeper in Alonzo's arms, wishing Macavity would just leave.

* * *

The three queens dozed off, because it was late at night. Now and then, they had heard the yowls of cats. They hoped it was Macavity's henchmen, not their own toms. But this turned out to be a terrible, for while they were sleeping, Macavity crept in. He stepped over tails, until he reached the cat he wanted. He lifted the sleeping Bomba without waking her and was almost about to make his escape when Munkustrap, Skimble, Tugger, and Mungojerrie entered. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Macavity. Before they realized what was going on, Macavity had knocked out Munkustrap. The other three retorted and saved Bomba from Macavity's clutch.

The noise they had made had awoken the kittens and the queens. Jenny gasped at the sight of Munkustrap on the ground and rushed over to the unconscious tom. The kittens started to panic at the sight of Munkustrap. Alonzo held Victoria again, while Coricopat, Plato, and Admetus gave worried looks over at Victoria. Tugger helped carry Munkustrap out and to Jenny's den, where she had smelling salts. Bomba and Skimble stayed to try to calm the chaos the kittens had created. Demeter entered with several cuts and bruises to assist.

When everyone went to bed that night, almost all of the adult cats were on high alert. No one in the Jellicle Junkyard slept well that night.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review! :D**


	4. Interuppted

**Digital cookies for anybody who has kept reading!**

* * *

It had been a week since Macavity had almost kidnapped Bomba. Everyone was still shaken up about the event. While Tugger comforted the red queen, Victoria had caught him and Misto more than once. It was no secret that the two toms were infatuated with each other, yet no one but Victoria had actually seen them together.

The Jellicle Ball was quickly approaching and Victoria still didn't know who she would choose. She had 2 years till she was a fully grown queen, but she had to pick a mate before then. Victoria was very worried the toms she'd affairs with would fight.

"Earth to Victoria!" said Jenny, waving a paw in front of Victoria's face. Victoria suddenly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was just thinking about the Jellicle Ball."

"Ah, when I was a young kit, I was so nervous about having to do my own song and dance!" said Jenny, with a look of sadness mixed with happiness at the memory. "If you have any questions you can just ask me!"

Victoria noted that, but thought that would be unlikely. She looked out of Jenny's den and saw Coricopat sitting all alone. She got up and sauntered into the junkyard.

"Hey," said Victoria, seductively, "Whatcha doin' all alone?"

"Waiting for a certian kitten,"

"Well, I think you found her!"

Coricopat stood up, motioning for her to follow him. He led her by the paw to a secluded area of the junkyard that she had never been to. There were many old boxes of fish sticks lying about, and it smelled of rotten cabbage.

"Uh, Cori? Could we go to a spot that doesn't smell like Bustopher just farted?" she said, giggling with a paw covering her nose.

"Ha! This is a shortcut to where we are actually going!"

Victoria started to get tired as they had been walking for what felt like hours (it had only been 20 min.). Cori took notice of this and picked her up. She fell asleep in his arms to the motion of his walking. She had been dreaming a wonderful dream, where she didn't have to pick someone for the Jellicle Ball, when she suddenly woke up to Cori, kissing her softly on the lips.

She kissed him back, but pulled away to see where she was. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness, but her eyes laid immediately on a miniature train.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"My den. I share it with Pouncival, Skimbleshanks, and Tumble," he said simply, "Skimble took them down to the railroad tracks, and that will keep them occupied for the next few hours."

"Oh thank god, it would be awful, if they walked in on us!"

Cori grinned boyishly and raked his claws over her thigh. She purred with pleasure and kissed him softly on his neck.

* * *

Victoria felt like she had been there for forever, but was enjoying herself quite a lot. Her ears suddenly perked up to the sound of several pairs of paws and gleeful talking. She lurched up and looked panicked at Cori.

"Damn it! They were supposed to be gone longer than this!" whispered Cori, equally panicked.

"What will we-"

"CORI! GUESS WHAT WE DID TODAY?" yelled Tumble pouncing into the den, his smile fading as his eyes landed on the white kit.

"Sorry, Cori, he had one too many cans of tuna, wha-" said Skimble, losing his train of speech when he also laid eye on Victoria. But Pounci had already figured out what was going on, for he too had done this many a time with Victoria as well. He gave her a look of deep disappointment. His eyes twitched to Cori where they changed to hatred.

"Uh, Cori was just showing me out," said Victoria stumbling over the words and standing up.

"Cori, you may show her out, but come straight back," said Skimble , "You and I have to talk."

Cori ushered Victoria out and gave her a quick nuzzle, and a look that said what Victoria felt. He turned and bowed his head as he walked slowly back into his den.

* * *

 **I know this chapter was super short, but I promise that some longer ones are coming!**


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Enjoy, my fellow Jellicles!**

* * *

Victoria dashed back to her den where she found not just Jelly and Jemima, but Skimble. She stopped in her tracks panting. How could he have gotten here before me? she thought. She then realized she had gotten lost many times on her way back and how much better Skimble knew the area than she.

"Hello, Victoria," Jelly said curtly with a look of disapproval, "Jemima, be a dear and go to Jenny's. Tell her that I sent you to play for a few minutes." Jemima obeyed, but not without giving a glare back at Victoria. Victoria looked down at the ground.

"Skimble here was just telling me about what you did tonight." Skimble looked equally embarrassed, for he hated telling on the kittens, and he loved them too much to get them in trouble.

"I should go, I left Pouncival in charge, but I bet Tumble has already created a mess." he said slipping out, bright pink.

"So."

"I was just playing with him!"

"That's definitly not what Skimble said what happened. Even if what you say is true, you both know that as kittens, you aren't allowed to be in any den by yourself unless there are 4 others or an adult." Jelly said sternly.

"Bu-but! We're almost of age!" Victoria shouted, losing her temper.

"Don't take that tone with me, young queen! Do want me to have to go get your father and interrupt him from his duty of protecting the tribe?"

"No…" Victoria looked at the ground embarrassed. She knew that the queens hated dragging Munkustrap from his role as protector, and she didn't want that to be a burden.

"I thought not, now go and get Jemima and bring her back. It's almost time for bed."

Victoria shuffled out, shivering when she got out. It was surprisingly cold when it was the middle of summer. She fetched Jemima, much to her chagrin. Jemima pestered her the entire way back about why Uncle Skimble had visited so late. Victoria was used to this by now, and batted the questions off like flies. Jemima eventually gave up trying to get info out of her and went silent.

That night, Victoria couldn't sleep. When she did finally fall asleep, she horrible dreams of Macavity.

* * *

 **Okay, so I know that this is probably the shortest chapter by far, but I promise longer ones are coming!**


	6. Problems

**In case you're wondering, I had to change my username (again), but I was originally WhittingtonsFriend, and this is the original Victoria's Jellicle Love.**

* * *

It was a day till the Jellicle Ball and Victoria was having a major breakdown. Jemima and Exotica were trying to soothe her but it wasn't helping much. Victoria had to pick her mate in the next 24 hours. She had noticed the growing tension between her 4 lovers. She was sure they all knew that she was going out the others and while they didn't hate her for it, they most definitely hated each other.

"What am I going to do?!" she moaned.

"Maybe you can go out with all of them?" suggested Jemima, who didn't understand the idea of having just one mate.

"She can't go out with all of them!" Exotica said as she lightly smacked Jemima.

"Gah! Why couldn't I have been a normal queen and only go out with one cat?"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," the other two kits said, looking at her with sadness, for they truly wanted to help.

Victoria sighed. They got up and walked to Jenny's den. Several other kittens were there, but not Cori, Admetus, or Plato. Odd, thought Victoria, usually at least one of them were always where she was. She decided to think nothing of it and sat down with Alonzo.

"Now, kittens, the Jellicle Ball is coming up," spoke Jelly, standing up, "You all know that some of you will have to choose your," at this point, she looked like she had eaten something foul as she said this, "your mate. This does not mean that you can disobey rules or are a queen or tom yet. This only means you begin to separate yourself from kittenhood."

Jelly wrapped up her speech just as Munkus and Skimble walked in carrying a large amount of tuna. They dropped them, panting.

"This should be enough," said Munku, already walking out with Skimble on his tail, "Let me know if you need more."

The kittens jumped on the pile and began to eat. Jenny and Demeter looked over them making sure they didn't choke or cut themselves on the cans.

While the other kittens were having lunch, far away, Macavity was plotting something sinister for the upcoming Ball. He wanted to make sure he got away with it this time, or else his reputation would be ruined.

But not a short distance from Jenny's den, in fact it was in the center of the junkyard, 3 not-quite toms had gathered. They glared at each other and hissed. These 3 cats were Cori, Plato, and Admetus. Cori lurched out and scratched. Then Admetus, then Plato. On and on it went until it turned into a full-blown catfight. Several cats had stepped out of their dens to see what was causing the ruckus. They gave it little thought because kittens fought all the time.

Victoria's ears perked up to the scuffle outside. She got up and stalked outside closely followed by Alonzo. Several of the other kittens walked out behind them, just as curious. Victoria gasped as soon as she saw what was happening.

"NO!"

"Victoria!" Alonzo said, pulling her back out of the danger.

He had joined into the tussle, while Victoria sat crying in Demeter's arms.

Munkustrap and Tugger arrived at the scene, shocked. They jumped in, and with the help of Jenny and Skimble, they pulled the 4 fighting toms apart. They struggled, still hissing at each other. They pulled them into Jelly's den and left the crowd that had gathered, wondering. Demeter stood, putting an arm around Victoria, walking her back to her den.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**


	7. Summer Lovin'

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next few days went on without much event, and Victoria hadn't seen Cori, Admetus, Alonzo, or Plato at all. She had asked the older cats where they were but they always left her with the ominous response of:

"They need a few days isolated, but you'll see them soon."

All the other kittens were getting extremely excited, because the Jellicle Ball was set to happen in a week's time. Victoria's happiness level was low, as she hadn't seen any of her lovers. Jemima, Exotica, and Electra tried to cheer her up, but they didn't understand the sorrow she was feeling.

"Maybe they won't force you to choose someone this time?" Jemima said. She was a younger kit, only recently born, and she hadn't grasped the idea of the Jellicle Ball. Victoria shook her head, laying down. The others slowly walked away to join the others, putting their heads together whispering sadly.

Bomba walked over to Victoria and laid a paw on her head, stroking her fur.

"You'll see them soon," Bomba said comforting the kitten, which was very out of character for her. But she was Victoria's aunt and only kept herself in check when she was around her neice.

"B-b-but what if they hate me now?" Victoria mewed, beginning to sniffle.

"I'm sure they don't," Bomba said, lifting the kitten by her scruff and carrying Victoria to her den, out of sight from prying kitten eyes. "You know, the same thing happened to me when I was about your age."

"Really?" said Victoria in astonishment, lifting her head.

"Yes, I had several toms and even a queen vying for my attention. Though, I didn't find it a hard decision to make when the Ball came around. Of course, you know I chose Tugger as my lover, but I still haven't found a mate."

"Who was the queen that liked you?"

" A different story for a different time. Now, have you eaten anything in the past few days?"

"I had a can of tuna."

Bomba hopped up at Victoria's answer and grabbed a can of cat food off her shelf. She wrenched it open and pushed toward Victoria.

"Eat, you aren't going anywhere until you finish it."

Victoria sighed and started to eat. When she was done, Bomba brought her a bowl of water and left her to sleep.

Victoria slept soundlessly that night. She didn't even notice when Demeter led Alonzo in, closely followed by Bomba. The two queens left them, and Alonzo rushed over to her side. He curled his large body around her smaller one. As the queen's walked to Deme's den, they agreed that they had done the right thing. The other toms and queens didn't want the 4 toms who had fought, to see Victoria until the Ball. But Bomba had convinced Deme, her sister, to help her sneak Alonzo out. Deme agreed that Victoria needed at least one of her lovers with her, because no one knew how to put the life back in the usually ever bright Victoria.

Victoria awoke with a start because there was another cat sleeping next to her. As soon as she realized who it was, she purred and nuzzled Alonzo. She was so happy that she was practically screaming with glee, the way Jemima did whenever she was near Tugger. Many of the Jellicles were waken to the noise, but assuming it was just some annoying human, they crawled back into their cool dens, where they could catch a few more hours of sleep. Alonzo woke and had almost the same amount of happiness. He nuzzled her back and they stayed like that until they heard footsteps outside Bomba's den.

Alonzo panicked and tried to stuff himself into the empty can of cat food. While Victoria didn't know that he wasn't supposed to be there, she still was a bit shaky from the night before. Bomba walked in and when she saw the terrified look on Victoria's face and Alonzo valiantly trying to get in the can, she cracked up.

"OH MY GOD!" she said gasping for breath, "WHO DID YOU THINK IT WAS?"

Victoria jumped up, "I thought you were going to be Munkus or someone!"

When she saw Alonzo still trying hard to get into the can, she started laughing, too. Alonzo realized that it was only Bomba, and pulled himself out of the can. He stood brushing crumbs off his fur, scowling.

"You could have at least announced yourself before you stalked in here." He said glaring at the two queens, still wheezing from their bout of laughter.

"I'm sorry, Alonzo." Victoria said walking over to him.

"Yes, well, I came only because I need to take him back to Skimble's den before anyone notices," Bomba said pawing at the ground, "I'll be right outside, say your goodbye's and then Alonzo must leave." She stepped out of the den.

The two kittens nuzzled each other.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be much longer, I promise!**


	8. Pranks

**Here is a long awaited (hopefully) chapter that is over 1,000 words! Enjoy!**

* * *

That day, the older cats gathered the kittens and kits for a rehearsal for the Jellicle Ball. The only cats who weren't there were Cori, Plato, and Admetus. Alonzo joined them, accompanied by Munkus, who before releasing him, talked to him quietly off to the side. Tumble and Carbucketty pounced on him immediately, as they were his best friends.

"Now, for those of you who don't know what the Jellicle Ball is," Demeter said, standing up to address the kittens, "It is a time where we rejoice and honor the Jellicle Moon and Everlasting Cat. Before dawn, Old Deuteronomy will choose a cat who has lived a nice long life and is honorable enough to go to the Heaviside Layer. They will be given a new Jellicle life."

The kittens started to murmur about this new piece of information. Victoria noticed that Alonzo had not come over to Victoria but kept looking over at her longingly. She assumed that Munkus told him not to go near her. She sighed and looked back up at Demeter, Jelly, Jenny, Skimble, and Bomba.

"Today we are here to practice for the Ball," Bomba spoke out, raising her voice so she would be heard over the kittens' murmuring.

"We will go over the order of songs, rules, dances, and where you are supposed to be and when," It was Skimble who spoke this time. "It is very important you know this because if we have too many problems, we will look as if we don't care for the Everlasting Cat."

"Yes, we are going to start with some ground rules," Jenny said.

The rehearsal began. The kittens made many mistakes, but eventually got the hang of it. They were usually rowdy, but Victoria supposed they finally understood the importance of the Ball. Victoria practiced her dance she would do as the opener for the Invitation to the Ball. They only took a break for lunch which was a piece of salmon.

Finally, the cats who were leading the rehearsal, released them. Most of the kits went into the center of the Junkyard to take a nap in the warm sun. Victoria didn't follow them but tried to go after Alonzo. But before she was even five feet from him, she was intercepted by Jenny.

"I know you want to see him, but you know you aren't allowed," she said, glancing over her shoulder to make sure that Skimble had gained control of Alonzo," Now, why don't you go join the others and take a rest. You worked very hard during rehearsal today." Jenny lightly pushed her toward the pile of sleeping kits.

Victoria sighed and laid lightly on top of Jemima. She fell asleep with the sun warming her ears.

She hadn't been asleep for long when someone cried, "MACAVITY!"

Not again, she thought, leaping up. The majority of the kittens had waken up and were wreaking havoc. Jenny and Jelly rushed over, covered in yarn. They bustled the kittens into a new hiding spot, as the last one had been found by Macavity. The kits mewed in fear, while Jenny and Jelly were trying to calm them down, still covered in yarn. Munkus rushed in, and after accessing the situation said,

"Um, it was just Mungo and Teazer joking around. They're in custody now,"

"Oh thank god! Imagine if it actually was Macavity!" Jelly said, her paper white face returning to its original color, "Thank you, Munku!"

Munku left the den to go help the other queens and toms, who were also panicking, calm down. Victoria signed with relief that Macavity wasn't actually in Jellicle territory. Jelly and Jenny led the kittens out of the hiding spot and into the center of Junkyard, so they had the most protection and would be able to run and hide easily. Several of the older cats were patrolling around the border of the Junkyard in the slowly fading light. Suddenly, two very strong Yorkshire accents broke the silence.

"We dint doa owt!"

"Yeah! We dint mean owt by it!"

"Can't theur fellows tek eur joke?"

The kittens perked up at the easily recognizable sound of Mungo and Teazer. Mungo and Teazer appeared from the large oven, surrounded by Munku, Skimble, Tugger, and Bomba. Victoria noticed that Jenny and Jelly were glaring at the mischievous duo. Munkustrap led the odd group over to the kittens who had begun whispering.

"Now, go on and say you're sorry!" Munku said nudging Mungo.

"Fine! Wea'ar soz!" Mungo said nervously, he was usually the one who cracked first during an interrogation.

"But we dint doa it!" This was Teazer, who had more street smarts than Mungo.

"But wea'ar soz!" Mungo said, trying not to sweat.

The kittens looked at them questioningly, because the majority of them hadn't heard what had happened.

"OK, you can go now," Munku said, growling at the two, "But don't ever do that again. We're still working on your punishment!"

"Now, if you didn't know what happened," Bomba said, catching onto the kits' confusion, "Mungo and Teazer decided it would be funny to prank us by shouting _**HIS**_ name." Bomba laid heavy emphasis on the word, him. It was a well known rule that you didn't use Macavity's name unless you absolutely had to, especially in front of the kittens.

The kittens faces suddenly lifted with happiness and relief that it wasn't actually Macavity. Bomba stayed with Jelly and Jenny to watch over the kittens. They told them a short story of the time when Skimble got stuck on top of a moving train. By the end of it, all of the kittens were asleep, even Victoria who usually fell asleep last.

Jelly, Bomba, and Jenny vowed not to fall asleep this time, due to what happened last time they fell asleep. Even with the extra security surrounding the Jellicle territory, they didn't want to take any chances. Victoria had pleasant dreams of newborn kittens mewing and crawling all over each other. Alonzo was smiling in the background along with Cori, Plato, and Admetus.

* * *

 **If you didn't understand what Mungo and Teazer were saying, let me know and I'll fix it! :D**


	9. Rehearsals

**Alas, we're back to short chapters.**

* * *

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Victoria moaned in Jenny's den, surrounded by several of the other kittens. Electra gave her a look of deep pity and rubbed her back.

"Surely there's one of them that sticks out from the others?" Tumblebrutus said, trying to help, but he wasn't doing a very good job in Victoria's mind.

"You do know that you don't have to pick a mate, right?" The kittens looked up to the voice that had joined their conversation.

Tugger sauntered over to them, making Jemima and Etcetera topple over, faint.

"B-b-but, I thought that most Jellicles choose a mate?" Victoria stammered.

"Yes, but not always. Like, like, let's see here, Bustupher Jones! Mistoffelees! I could go on and on with the cats who haven't chosen a mate yet!"

Victoria mulled this thought over in her mind for a moment, processing what Tugger had just said. So she didn't have to pick a mate?

"Really?" Jemima said breathlessly interrupting her thoughts.

The kittens had gathered around Tugger to hear one of his tales. This time, Jemima was sitting on his lap. Victoria sighed, and slowly walked to the circle of kittens to hear the rest of Tugger's story.

* * *

It was the day before the Ball and Victoria still was having trouble choosing. But she had very little time to think about it, because Jenny was working their tails off with preparations for the Ball.

"And a five, six, seven, eight!" Demeter counted the kittens off, rehearsing the Jellicle Ball dance.

Jenny and Jelly were in the corner of the Junkyard, fussing over the mice costumes for Jenny's number. Bomba and some of the older queens were on the other side of the 'yard singing their song, 'Macavity'. The only reason they even had the song was to warn the tribe about his powers.

Munkus walked over to his daughter and tapped her on her shoulder. Victoria jumped about a mile before she realized who it was.

"Um... I was just going to tell you that Misto would like to practice your solo dance," Munku said, suppressing achuckle. Victoria nodded and walked over to the secluded spot where Misto was levitating some empty cans of tuna.

"Oh, hi Vicky!" Misto said not looking up, calling her by her pet name, "Give me just a moment!"

He stacked the cans neatly and looked up expectantly. Victoria clapped.

"That was wonderful, Misto!" she said smiling, "You've been practicing!"

"Well, not very much." He said glancing down. Victoria took this to mean that he'd been with Tugger quite a lot since she last caught the two of them. Before long, Victoria and Misto were gracefully leaping around. They heard a crash, and they both blanched. Tugger stumbled into the area, covered in dirt, brushing his mane that he so prized, off.

"Uh, Tugger?" Victoria said questioningly.

"Yes?" He spat at her, "That entrance is way too small!"

Victoria glanced over at Misto and could tell that he was trying to keep himself from laughing as well.

"What do you need?" Misto said, chuckling.

"I just was sent by Munku to tell you that Jenny was close to killing him when he told her that you two weren't rehearsing the other dances," Tugger said, already carefully exiting the way he came, "She wants you back." Victoria looked at Misto sadly and followed Tugger.

That night, the kittens were told that they should have to get a very good night's sleep, or else they would fall asleep before the Ball even began. The majority of the Jellicles chose to sleep in forms of naps, so they would be awake more often. But the kittens had to sleep during the night. Jenny, Jelly, Skimble, and Demeter took their respective kittens to their dens early.

"Now, I want none of this sneaking out at night business, but you may sleep in." Jelly said sternly to her charges, Victoria and Jemima, that night. The two kitten nodded solemnly, to tired to say anything.

That night, when Victoria's head hit her pillow, she fell to sleep instantly. She had a pleasant dream of the Ball, but for some reason, Alonzo, Cori, Admetus, and Plato weren't there.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	10. Cleaning

**It's the day of the Jellicle Ball! Digital cookies to all who have read up till this point!**

* * *

It was the day of the Jellicle Ball, and the kittens were being ushered place to place. They had vocal warm-ups with Skimble, then dance rehearsal with Demeter, and finally were given a very thorough cleaning by Jelly and Jenny. Victoria still didn't see Alonzo, Cori, Admetus, or Plato. But every now and then, she could hear Cori's baritone that always made her get tingles up and down her spine.

"I'm so excited for the Ball!" Electra said from under Jelly's tight grip, "I mean, you'll find your mate, and I'm just so excited!"

"That reminds me, Victoria," Exotica said gracefully as she walked over. She had grown into quite the queen, rumor had it that she'd be sealing her relationship with Carbucketty during the Mating Dance, "Have you decided who you're going to mate with yet?"

"No, but I've narrowed it down."

In reality, Victoria had already chosen a tom, but she thought it would be better to keep it to herself for now. Exotica nodded and before she could walk away, Jelly grabbed her and put her on her lap.

"Hey!" Exotica said shocked as Jelly began to groom her. Jelly ignored her and continued to clean.

"You're good to go, my dear!" Jenny said already reaching for Pounce, "Just don't go rolling around in a pile of dirt!"

She gave Victoria a severe look and turned to a struggling Pounce. Victoria nodded and walked to the group of assembled kittens who had already been cleaned.

Electra was sitting in the middle of the group telling the gathered kits' something in a whisper.

"...mornings ago, I saw her and Plato in the old washing machine, you know, the one by the south border?" She looked up suddenly, startled, noticing Victoria standing there. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done.

"Care to tell anyone else about my personal life?" Victoria said, fuming, and stormed off. The kittens stared, gaping at her.

Victoria started to cry as she ran away, aimlessly, from the center off the Junkyard. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and her vision was obscured. She suddenly ran into something and fell.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" Victoria looked up and saw Plato reaching down to help her up.

"I'm fine," Victoria said, brushing dirt of her usually immaculate white coat, "Where have you been these past few days?"

"In Skimble's den, bored out of my mind! But don't worry about me, what's the matter?" He said, wiping the tears off her cheek. To Victoria's great astonishment, he give her a kiss that lasted several seconds, tongue and all.

"Well, the other kittens and I were getting ready for the Ball," Victoria began, red-faced, and by the time she had finished her story, she was crying again, and Plato looked ready kill Electra.

"That no-good son of a Pollicle! When I get my hands on her..."

"Plato, please don't hurt her!" Victoria pleaded, "She's barely a year old! She didn't know any better!"

"Plato!" Munku's voice rang out. Victoria looked wide-eyed at Plato.

"Run!" He whispered.

"Please promise me you won't hurt Electra!"

"Fine! Just go before he finds you here!" He pushed her frantically towards an overturned trash bin. Victoria ducked behind it just as Munku stepped out into the clearing.

"Who were you talking to, Plato?" Munku said suspiciously, eyeing the almost-tom.

"N-no one!" Plato responded nervously, "Just talking to myself, I haven't had many to talk to recently, you know!"

"Ok," Munku said, still not fully trusting him, "I've got to get you to Jenny's! She wants to hear your scales, watch a couple of your dances, and give you a good cleaning."

Munku walked out of the clearing, soon followed by Plato, who gave a good look around, trying to find Victoria.

Victoria let out a sigh of relief and crawled out from the trash bin. She made sure no one saw her exit the clearing, in case they saw Plato exiting. She didn't want to be caught and get in even more trouble. Electra ran up to her with a look of deep guilt.

"Victoria-" she started.

"Electra, I'm sorry for how I reacted, but I also was deeply hurt that you would go tell the others about that. I thought I could trust you, but I guess I thought wrong." Electra stood, open mouthed, shocked at Victoria's apology.

"W-well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Electra stammered, "I told the others that I was just trying to start a rumor."

"I accept your apology, Electra."

"A-a-and I promise to never to do anything like that again!" blubbered Electra, tears streaming down her face. Startled at this reaction, Victoria pulled Electra close and hugged her.

"Why don't we go find, Tugger?" she said, soothingly. Electra only nodded, drooling snot down Victoria's fur. Jenny was really going to kill her now.

The two kits walked to Tugger's den, and found no one inside. They then went to Bomba's den.

"I don't know where the hell that bastard got off to this time," Bomba glared at them, when they mentioned Tugger, "He said he'd meet me here an hour ago, but he hasn't shown up. Probably with that 'kit' Misto."

She put deep emphasis on the word kit. They hurriedly left Bomba's den and went to Misto's den. Before they even got within 20 meters of his den, they heard loud moaning and a certain magical cat yelling passionately, "TUGGER!" Electra looked up at Victoria, horrified.

"Are they doing what I think they are doing?"

"Yes, and I intend to put a stop to it." Victoria said, and knocked loudly before entering the den. Electra followed close behind, not expecting what she was about to see next.

"VICTORIA!" roared Tugger, pulling an old tattered blanket over him, "WHAT IN EVERLASTING CAT'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?!"

Electra toppled over faint, at the sight of her idol mating.

"Well, for several reasons. First of all, Electra needed some company. Secondly, Bomba's been looking for you," when Victoria said Bomba's name, he groaned, "Finally, literally everyone in the junkyard can hear you."

"Um, Victoria?" Misto poked his head from out underneath the blanket, "Can really everyone hear us?"

"Yes," she said hurriedly, lifting Electra with a groan, "Now I'm going to leave and take Electra to Jenny. But I expect to see at least one of you walking around the Junkyard in ten minutes!"

And with that, she left, dragging Electra along behind her.

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think!**


	11. Preperations

**The Jellicle Ball is upon us!**

* * *

"VICTORIA!" Jelly screeched when she saw Victoria come into the clearing, followed by Electra, who had woken up just a moment before, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STAYING CLEAN? AND YOUR NICE WHITE FUR! YOU'RE THE HARDEST KIT TO CLEAN!"

Victoria turned a deep shade of red, close to Bomba's fur. All the kittens, who were talking quietly, looked up and started whispering. Jenny grabbed Electra, for Electra had gotten dirt all over her as well, from being dragged halfway across the junkyard. Jelly began to roughly lick Victoria clean, Jenny doing the same to Electra.

The kittens turned back to their quiet chatting, tittering. Suddenly, squealing began to fill the Junkyard. Victoria looked up from sulking and saw Tugger sauntering towards the kittens. Next to her, Electra was squirming in Jenny's arms, trying to leap towards Tugger. Jenny eventually released her, satisfied with the cleaning. Electra, who wasn't expecting to be released, shot forward and crashed right into Tugger. Tugger fell back shocked, with Electra clinging to his chest. Victoria sighed, wishing she could join in on the fun.

"You're not going anywhere until your coat is spotless!" Jelly scolded in between licks, "It's your own fault you decided to go and get dirty!"

Victoria scowled and laid her head back down on her paws.

An hour later, Jelly shook Victoria gently awake.

"You can go play now, Victoria," she said softly, "Just please stay clean!"

Victoria blinked her eyes sleepily, and leaped of Jelly's lap. She ran toward the circle of chatting kittens.

"VICTORIA!" Electra shouted. The kittens looked up at the new arrival, smiling.

"Jelly held me captive until I was as white as, well, um-"

"A dove?" Misto suggested quietly, smirking.

"Yes! Thank you!" Victoria smiled at her friend. Her stomach suddenly grumbled.

"Hey there kits! Anyone hungry!" The kittens looked up to see Munkustrap walking towards them carrying an armful of mice and birds, followed by a scowling Alonzo.

It was as if someone had read her mind! Victoria and the other kits ran up to greet their protector. Asparagus looked scornfully down at the kittens who were pawing at his ankles. He was one of the older toms who didn't like the kittens much. But as he was second-in-command as the Jellicle protector, it was his duty to help look after the kits.

Victoria grabbed a couple of mice and a pigeon, and carried them back over to where she was sitting. Soon, her friends started to join her with their pickings from the pile of dead animals. They finished up their lunch and started to chat again. Soon, they were yawning and could barely keep their eyes open. The warm sun felt so good, and they were just so tired. Jelly and Jenny smiled at the kittens all piled on top of one another, asleep.

* * *

When Victoria awoke, the sun was already setting and the adult cats were running around, trying to set up the Jellicle Ball. Carbucketty and Exotica were already awake and seemed pretty intent on not unlatching themselves from each other. Ugh, Victoria thought, why do they have to that right out in the open? She caught Electra's eye, who had just woken up, and nodded toward the grinding couple. Electra stared at them for a moment, then made a disgusted face. Victoria grinned at her reaction. Electra padded over to where Victoria was sitting.

"Ew! Can't they find a den?" Electra said, disgusted, still looking at Exotica and Carbucketty.

"I know…" Victoria said absentmindedly.

"Have you picked a mate yet?"

"I already told you! Yes, and I'm telling anyone till the mating dance!"

"Awww, can't you tell me?" Electra plead, "I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"NO!"

They heard footsteps approaching, and turned. Demeter was walking hurriedly toward them.

"Can you all wake up the rest?" Deme said, rushed, "Bring them over to Jenny's. And pull Exotica and Tumblebrutus apart from each other. They'll see each other plenty tonight."

Victoria and Electra nodded, giggling. Demeter turned on her heel and jogged away, smirking.

"How 'bout I deal with the two lovebirds, and you start waking the others?" Victoria said. Electra nodded and started to poke the kittens at random. Victoria walked up to Exotica and Tumble and tapped them on their shoulders.

"Ahem." Victoria said. The two acted like couldn't hear her.

"EXOTICA AND TUMBLE!"

The two cats looked up, startled. Several other cats had stopped what they were doing and looked at the 3 gathered cats.

"What, Victoria?" Exotica said crossly.

"Well, it's time to go to Jenny's." Victoria said, just as cross, "And everyone else would prefer not to see you all mate."

"We weren't mating!" Tumble said defensively, like a kit.

"Well, it sure looked like it."

Victoria turned on her heel and stalked over to where Electra had wakened almost all the kittens. There was a slow trickle of sleepy kits walking to Jenny's den, behind her. Victoria snuck a look over her shoulder to make sure that Exotica and Tumble had untangled themselves. They walked back to Jenny's holding hands. Exotica gave a glare over her shoulder aimed at Victoria as she walked by.

"Well, that's all of them!" Electra exclaimed, having not taken notice of Exotica's behavior.

"Mhmm." Victoria agreed.

They followed the line of kittens back to Jenny's den to make final preparations for the Jellicle Ball.

* * *

 **Let me know what you all think!**


	12. The Ball

**Are you all getting excited? Probably not, but anyways, here you go!**

* * *

"I want you two over there!" Jenny said, pointing at Tumble and Plato. They walked towards the other side of the den.

"NO! Your other left!" Jenny half-screamed. She had been trying to get the kittens in correct order for the Ball for the past 30 minutes.

When Electra, Victoria, and the other kittens had arrived back at Jenny's, fully awake, Plato, Admetus, Alonzo, and Coricopat had been there. But standing in 4 different corners, glaring at each other, while being carefully watched by Jenny, Skimble, Jelly, and a very chagrined Carbucketty (He was a shy, new tom, who didn't hang out with the other Jellicles much except for Exotica that is). The kittens had whispered excitedly between each other at the sight of the appearance of them.

"Jenny?" Munkustrap poked his head in the den nervously, as if he thought Jenny would eat him.

"Yes?" She snapped.

"Th-th-the others are ready to begin," He said, looking even more frightened before. Jenny sighed, rubbing her temples with her paw.

"Fine, fine, fine," She waved as if she didn't care, "There's not much else I can do at this point."

Skimble hopped out from the shadows where he had been cowering and took command of the kittens. They followed him and Munkustrap out of the den, excitedly. Jenny took up the back, trying to take some pills secretly.

"I've never seen Jenny this angry or stressed!" Victoria exclaimed to Electra.

"Well, I think she's like this every year." Exotica piped up, having finally forgiven Victoria, "You didn't get to go last year, but I guarantee, I think she was worse last year!"

"Wow!" Electra said, but immediately turned to started chattering to Etcetera.

"Have you picked someone yet?"

"Yes, but I'm choosing to keep it a secret till the mating dance."

"Why? I wouldn't be able to hold it in for that long!"

Victoria shrugged and went silent.

* * *

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were performing their song, even though they got banned from the Ball. Munku decided to let it go, as it was in the spirit of the Ball to be kind and caring. Electra was still passed out from Tugger's song. Jenny had been trying to revive her with her strongest smelling salts, but they didn't seem to be working. Alonzo, Plato, Admetus, and Coricopat were kept separated and practically paw-cuffed to one of the adult cats. Tumble and Exotica were back at it, after being told repeatedly not to by several cats.

Victoria sat among a bunch of the other kits, who were fascinated by Mungo and Teazer's performance. Victoria mulled over her decision, wondering if she was doing the right thing. She didn't to have to choose just one, but she knew she had to. Why had she been so stupid? Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Demeter pulling her up.

"Come on! It's Old Deuteronomy's song!"

"Sorry!" Victoria said, wincing at the amount of tightness on her wrist.

It was just before the Jellicle Ball itself and Victoria was having a mental breakdown. Electra was trying to be gentle, but was too excited to be very gently. SHe had already poked Victoria in the eye four times, while trying to pet Victoria;s head fur. She stood up suddenly, knocking Electra over. She walked out of the little clearing, to take a walk. She had just made out of the clearing when she realized that she had walked right into the area that was being used for the Ball! And just as it was starting too!

She turned and saw Old Deut and Munku staring at her like she was crazy. She nodded politely in greeting at her leader and turned to leave when she noticed Jemima on the other side, mimicking her moves. Victoria decided just to go with it and improved a quick dance. Old Deut give her a look, that said everything Victoria wanted to be told. Alonzo came out on his cue, and started the Jellicle Ball. She and Jemima rushed out of sight as soon as it was safe to leave for a moment.

"Oh my god!" Victoria gushed to the maroon kit, "Thank you so much for saving my tail out there!"

"No worries! I was supposed to have a solo dance anyways, and decided to just go with it!"

Victoria hugged her tightly before Jemima smiled and rushed back into the clearing just in time for her line. Victoria stayed there for a moment, collecting herself. She took a deep breath and ran out of the little nook.

She had arrived just in time for the Pre-Mating dance where the Tribe danced as a whole, recognizing those who were about to become bonded for life. Victoria was practically shaking with fear as she knew what was about to happen.

Victoria's mind was racing with thought as she was about to confirm her decision. The Pre-Mating dance was quickly coming to a close and cats were going off to sit on the sides, ready to watch dances of the cats who were about to become mates. The floor was clear and it was obvious that Victoria was to be there, dancing with her new mate. She stepped slowly out into the clearing, feeling like she was about to vomit.

She turned to the tom, who she was about to choose, with a graceful turn. She stepped elegantly like a queen towards….

* * *

 **Bum-bum-buuuum! I'm debating on which tom to choose, if you would like a say in who it should be, let me know in a review! Your choices are, Alonzo, Coricopat, Plato, or Admetus. If I don't have any responses in the next 6 hours, I will be picking one myself!**


	13. Her Mate

**CleverAsEver was the lucky winner! They got to choose Victoria's mate.**

* * *

Previously in _Victoria's Jellicle Love_ :

She turned to the tom, who she was about to choose, with a graceful turn. She stepped elegantly like a queen towards….

Everyone's eyes widened with shock as she stepped toward the psychic tom. Coricopat stood up, as graceful as he could, even though he stunned with her decision a much as the next cat. They began the traditional dance, but with their own twist, as was normal. Admetus, Plato, and Alonzo looked flabbergasted at the dancing couple. Electra noticed that Lonz was crying slightly and went over to give him a hug. He looked up, surprised at the contact, but immediately let Electra soothe him.

Munkustrap looked at his daughter, consumed with pride. Old Deuteronomy smiled gently when Victoria and Cori turned to him to gain his approval. He knew that Victoria was going to choose Coricopat even before Victoria herself knew. How? Everlasting Cat may never know. Cori twirled Victoria around making her feel like she was the most beautiful Jellicle alive. Exotica nimbly came out from the sidelines, alerting the new mates that their dance was over. Victoria smiled at Exotica as Alonzo lifted her elegantly off the ground. Victoria and Cori quickly arrived in a small clearing.

"I love you, Cori," Victoria said, burying her face in Coricopat's fur, "I love you so, so, so, much!"

Cori looked at her with so much love packed into one look. They held onto each other in a loving embrace, until they heard the music softly ending. Exotica and Tumblebrutus were officially mates.

They stepped back into the centre of the Junkyard, paw in paw, where all of the Jellicles were slowly gathering together. Victoria noticed that neither Exotica nor Tumble were in the assembled cats. She turned back to Cori and gave him a grin. He smiled right back, and helped her lay carefully among the pile of Jellicles. Soon, they were all fast asleep.

Suddenly, Misto lurched up. He was soon followed by Cori and Tanto. Skimble sat up and sniffed the air. The rest of the Jellicles quickly awoke with a start, confused as to what was happening. Misto turned and pointed at a pile of junk. Standing there, was the infamous Grizabella the Glamour Cat! Victoria hissed up at her, while Cori held her paw in protection. Suddenly, a scream cut through the jumble of hisses and growls. Victoria whipped around to see Exotica shaking. Tumblebrutus leapt up and scratched Grizabella. She jumped, winced, then quickly ran.

Tumble raced back over to his mate and held her tight. Most of the Jellicles were not frightened by her appearance, but were just simply shocked at her appearance and disruption to the Ball. The music suddenly started, alerting the Jellicles that the Ball needed to continue. They began dancing. Everyone had already forgotten what had happened and were too enraptured by the magic of the Ball.

Victoria and Coricopat walked away from the Jellicle Ball, entwined, amongst the many Jellicles heading home to their dens. Gus the Theatre Cat had gone to the Heaviside Layer that year with much praise. Cori led Victoria back to Jellylorum's den, and was about to leave to go to his den, when Jelly came out.

"Hello!" she said, overly bubbly.

"Um, hello," Victoria said, astounded by Jelly's amount of joy, "Cori was just about to head back to his den,"

"Oh, honey! New mates, no matter how young, are allowed to go ahead and start living together!"

"Wait, really?"

"Yes!" Jelly winked at them and walked back into the den.

Cori smiled down at Victoria and placed his paw in the small of her back. He led her to a den in a secluded part of the Junkyard. He led her into a large living area, made comfortable by lots of blankets.

"This is wonderful! But how come you have your own den?" Victoria asked, gazing about the den.

"Well, since I'm third in line for protector, I got my own den!" Cori explained, leading Victoria over to a large pile of blankets.

He laid her down gently and begin kissing her softly. Victoria moaned with pleasure as he began to work his way down.

The mating dance had begun.

Soon, they fell asleep, full of lust for each other.

* * *

 **That was a terrible ending, I know, but I'm working on it! Thanks to CleverAsEver with Victoria's new mate**


	14. A Doctor's Eye

**Hello, my lovely Jellicles!**

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Victoria and Cori were walking, paw and paw, around the Junkyard. They were playfully arguing about whether wet or dry cat food was better, when Exotica rushed up to them, with the biggest smile on her face.

"Guys, guys, guys, guys!" she chattered.

"Hello, Exotica," Victoria said calmly, "What's going on?"

"You'll never believe it but, guess what?!"

"What?" Cori said, excitedly going along with Exotica's tone.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Exotica practically screamed.

"Congratulations!" Victoria said, as a grin creeped onto her face at the news. Tumble walked up to the little group and gave his mate a sweet embrace.

"I know, I couldn't believe the news myself!" Tumble said.

He turned from the two queens and started up a conversation with Coricopat. Exotica shook her head teasingly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him!" Exotica said, referring to Tumble.

"I'm sure he'll be a wonderful father, E," Victoria said. Soon the conversation turned to kittens.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, loud voices broke the quiet in the Junkyard.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING DEN, YOU BASTARD!"

"COME ON BOMBA, I DIDN'T EVE-"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, ASSHOLE! I AND EVERYONE ELSE KNOW YOU'VE BEEN SCREWING THAT SHITTY EXCUSE FOR A KITTEN, MISTO."

"IT WAS JUST A FLING, BOMBA! I'M OVER HIM NOW! I LOVE YOU!"

"SURE, LIKE I BELIEVE THAT! YOU'VE CHEATED ON ME MORE TIMES THAN I CAN COUNT!"

Tugger came sprinting from behind a pile of junk that led to Bomba's den. The scarlet queen was not far behind, looking furious. Misto stared at Tugger, with a look of deep hurt.

"Tugger?" He asked, on the verge of tears.

"SORRY CAN'T TALK!" Tugger shouted, not even turning his head, but running straight out of the Jellicle Junkyard, and into the streets of London.

"THAT BITCH JUST THINKS HE CAN GET ME PREGNANT, THEN RUN AWAY FROM ME?" Bomba screamed. "WHERE'S THE SLUT WHO'S BEEN MESSING AROUND WITH THAT FLEABAG?"

She turned and spotted Misto with tears running down his face. She stomped towards him, as he backed away, cowering in fear.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST FUCK WITH ANYONE YOU WANT BECAUSE YOU'RE MAGICAL, MOTHERFUCKER? WELL YOU CAN'T!"

Bomba raised her paw and slapped him with as much strength as she could muster. Misto looked up at her, his eyes filled with fear. Bomba turned on her heel and stormed away, tears streaming down her face, to be quickly followed by Demeter. Jenny came runnig around the bend from Bomba's den, where she had broken the news to Tugger and Bomba.

Jenny rushed over to Misto, who had just begun to plain out bawl. She wrapped her motherly arms around him, soothing him, leading Misto to her den.

"Oh my Everlasting! Tugger got Bomba pregnant?" Victoria gasped. "I knew Bomba could get mad, just not that mad! And she shouldn't have hit Misto!"

"I know! But I also feel bad for her, I mean, Tugger shouldn't have been messing around with Misto in the first place. And to get a queen pregnant? Bomba obviously can't handle this all at once!"

Cori and Tumble came over to them and nodded tersely at each other, before leading the two queens back to their dens.

"I can't believe Tugger!" Coricopat said, on the way to his and Victoria's den, "He had no right to just leave Bomba!"

"I know!" Victoria agreed. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she turned and vomited, once, twice, three times before standing back up.

"Are you okay?" Cori asked worriedly, patting her back.

"I'm fine," Victoria said, wiping her chin with the back of her paw, "But the feeling has moved on. Probably best if we go back to the den."

"Ok, once you're comfortable, I'll go get Jenny."

Cori gently picked Victoria up and carried her all the way back to their den. When they got there, Victoria cried out in pain.

"What? What's the matter?" Cori panicked, looking for blood.

"Just a really bad headache," Victoria said, rubbing her temples, "Oh no, I think I'm going to vomit again!"

Cori picked her up, and ran outside, just in time. She vomited again and straightened up.

"This is really weird, I don't feel like I'm sick, but I keep vomiting!"

"I know, let's get you back inside, and I'll go fetch Jenny!"

He led her back inside, and made sure she was comfortable on a large pile of blankets, beforing bounding back out into the morning sun, to find Jenny.

Cori came running back to the den, 30 minutes later, with Jenny at his heels, to find Victoria lightly dozing. Jenny slowed down, and walked up to her, and gently shook Victoria awake.

"Uh, wha- Oh hi, Jenny," Victoria said quietly, blinking, trying to fight fatigue.

"Hello darling. Coricopat here told me you weren't feeling well this morning," Jenny said softly, "I'm just going to give you a quick check-up. And Cori, dear, could you please leave?"

Jenny smiled at him, and Cori turned and left the den. Jenny turned back to Victoria and began to poke and prod at her.

Outside the den, Cori stood, nervously, fearing the worse for Victoria. Tumble came vaulting from behind a pile of junk and ran right into Cori.

"Cori! I was just looking for you! Munkus needs you!" Tumble said, panting.

"Can it wait? Victoria isn't feeling well, and Jenny's in there right now with her." Cori said.

"Well, I don't think so, it sounded urgent!" Tumble said, with sweat dripping down his head.

"Hold on a sec- Jenny?" Cori called into the den.

"Yes, Cori?" Jenny yelled back.

"Munku needs me, can you stay with Victoria until I return?"

"Yes!" Jenny said.

"Ok, Tumble, where's Munku?" Cori said, turning back to Tumblebrutus.

"Hold on a sec, let me catch my breath!" Tumble said, bent over.

Cori sighed and rolled his eyes.

Back in the den, Jenny was finishing up her exam. Victoria felt like Jenny had prodded her in every place, inside and out! Jenny stood up, with a smile.

"What is it Jenny?" Victoria asked questioningly, confused to why Jenny was smiling.

"Well, Victoria, it seems that you're going to have kittens!"

* * *

 **I know you all saw this coming, but let me know what you all thought!**

 **Also, since I'm terrible at coming up with names, I've decided to let you guys pick out the names for Victoria and Coricopat's kittens. If you are chosen, I'll message you and you'll get to come up with the fur colors! All of the runner-ups will have the names they selected go to Exotica and Tumblebrutus' litter. Don't worry, I'll make sure to mention you when the kittens are born!**


	15. Announcements

**Don't forget, you can suggest the names for Victoria's and Alonzo's kittens!**

* * *

"What did you want, Munku?" said Coricopat, hurriedly, "And make it quick, Victoria hasn't been feeling well, and Jenny's with her now."

"I'll try, Cori, but this is important," Munku lead Cori into the den he shared with Demeter, "It seems that Tugger is nowhere to be found. Teazer and Mungo have looked everywhere, including Macavity's lair. And Asparagus has decided to go into the acting business, to continue his father's' legacy."

"And what has this got to do with me?" Cori asked impatiently.

"Well, right now, we don't have a second-in-command in case anything happens to me," Munku looked at Cori hopefully, "And I thought you would be perfect!"

"You're kidding?!" Cori grinned, "I'll do it! But why did you bring up Tugger?"

"Because if you decided to say yes, and you did, I'm going to need help finding him."

"Ok, but can we discuss this tonight? I'm worried about Victoria."

"That's fine! Let's talk here at 5 p.m.?"

"Sounds great!" Cori turned to leave, "And by the way, thank you so much for this opportunity!"

Munku sighed with a smile at the retreating tom. He shook his head. Oh to be young and in love! He thought, even though he was only a few years older than Cori. He was proud that his daughter chose Coricopat to be her mate.

Cori dashed around a pile of junk and almost crashed into Jenny as she exited their den.

"Oh sorry, Jenny! Is Victoria alright? Can I see her?"

"It's fine, dear, and Victoria is quite fine. And yes, you may go see her now. But please slow down, there will be more kittens underfoot soon!" Jenny said with a wink, and went on her way. She had promised Victoria that she wouldn't tell anybody else about Victoria's pregnancy, even though she really wanted to.

Cori didn't catch onto Jenny's hint, and only thought she was talking about Exotica and Tumble's kittens. He glanced back and then hurried into the den. He found Victoria sitting on the same pile of blankets, softly grinning.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Cori asked worriedly, fearing the worst for his dear Victoria.

"I'm fine, and nothing's wrong." Victoria smiled up at her mate, "But we better start looking for a bigger den."

"What? Why? What's going on?" Cori asked, extremely confused with her and Jenny's behavior.

"We're going to have kittens!"

Cori's confused and worried expression immediately turned to pure joy and glee.

"Wait, really? I've always wanted to be a father!"

"I'm sure you'll make a great father, C," Victoria said, "But this den isn't really made to hold more than three cats."

"I know, first thing in the morning, I'll go hunt for a new den," Coricopat was practically squealing at this point, due to the prospect of becoming a dad, "While Jenny was looking at you, Munku wanted to see me."

"Why?"

"Well, as it turns out Asparagus has decided to become an actor like his father. Which means Munku needs a new second-in-command."

"And?"

"I've been chosen for the position!"

"That's wonderful! All of this good news all at once! I'm just so excited!"

"Can I go tell Tumble?" Cori asked, jumping up and down on the ball of his foot.

"Yes, I would like to tell Exotica, I mean, we are going to be pregnancy twins!"

Cori helped Victoria get into a standing position, and they walked out of the den, paw in paw. Shortly, they arrived at Tumble and Exotica's den. Cori knocked on a tin can by the entrance. Exotica stepped out from behind the towel that was covering the 'doorway'. She smiled at the couple.

"Hello, guys! How are you?"

"We're fine, we were wondering could we talk to you? We have some big news!" Cori said, gesturing behind Exotica.

"Yes! Come on in, sorry it's a bit messy, Tumble keeps saying he'll tidy, but then he doesn't," Exotica said, blushing slightly as she led them into the den.

"Hey! I'm busy!" Tumble lightly swatted his mate playfully, "So what's this big news?"

"Well, Victoria has something to tell you, and have something to tell you."

"Go on, tell us!"

"Munku has appointed me as second-in-command of the tribe!" Cori said.

"That's wonderful!"

"Congrats!"

"And I'm pregnant!" Victoria said, looking down shyly.

"Really, wow! That's awesome!" Tumble said, nudging Cori with a smile, "I guess you and me are both gonna be dads!"

"We're going to be pregnant together, Victoria!" Exotica said with a huge grin.

"I know! I just can't wait for the kittens to arrive!"

The couples began talking about new kittens again, when Victoria suddenly remembered something.

"I forgot to tell Mom and Dad!" Victoria said, gasping.

"You'd better go do that!" Tumble said.

"And I almost forgot my meeting with Munkus! What time is it?" Cori said, standing up.

"4:45? What's so important?" Exotica asked, curiously.

"I said I'd meet with him at five! We have to go!" Cori helped Victoria up and practically dragged her out the den.

Victoria turned her head to say goodbye, but couldn't because she was overcome by a fit of giggles. You couldn't deny that she still had a very kittenish attitude. They quickly came up to Munku and Deme's den. Victoria brushed off her fur and called into the den.

"Come in!" Munku's voice called from the depths of the den.

Cori and Victoria walked in, and gave their eyes a minute to adjust to the sudden darkness. Cori stood off to the side of the den, while Victoria approached Munku and Deme.

"Dad? Mom?" Victoria said, looking down, avoiding the staring eyes of her parents.

"Yes, honey?" Deme asked worriedly, looking up at her daughter.

"I'm pregnant." Victoria barely whispered.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Munku said, very confused with her behavior.

"I'm going to have kittens!" Victoria practically yelled, getting it over with.

"That's wonderful, sweetie!" Deme said, jumping up and hugging her.

"Awesome!" Munku said joining Deme in embracing their daughter. He shot a glance over Victoria's head fur to where Cori was standing awkwardly and gave him a smile.

* * *

 **Make sure to be thinking about names for Alonzo and Victoria's litter!**

 **This story is going to be continued as _Victoria's Jellicle Heart._**


End file.
